


Рыбацкие байки

by Sumiregava



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava
Summary: Ну как-то же эти двое начинали работать вместе.





	Рыбацкие байки

Знакомство с новым напарником Кисаме начал с познавательной лекции о размножении акул. Учиха ее выслушал с каменным выражением лица, уточняющих вопросов не задавал, глупых – тоже. В глубине души Кисаме немного огорчился: он привык рассчитывать на несколько иную реакцию, но по зрелом размышлении решил, что молчаливый меланхоличный и равнодушный напарник – это, в целом, тоже неплохо.

Несколько миссий спустя он кардинально сменил мнение насчет «меланхоличного» и «равнодушного». Зажигать Итачи «вы грязь под моими ногтями» Учиха любил и умел что в прямом, что в переносном смысле, а реагировал на врагов иногда даже излишне бурно: пару раз Кисаме осталось только озадаченно чесать в затылке, наблюдая, как напарник, на полметра его ниже и вдвое легче, оставляет от соперников угольки раньше, чем он успел размотать Самехаду.

Угольки, кстати, так и не смогли опознать, так что за убийство этих двух им в итоге не заплатили. Итачи огорчился и не подавал виду, Кисаме старательно делал вид, будто у него получается.

А потом появилась Книга. То есть, до нее были и другие, Итачи каждую свободную минуту проводил за чтением, но вот эта конкретная – о, она была посвящена акулам! Кисаме радостно подобрался, ожидая шуток, тем более специфических, учитывая характер напарника, но вместо них за этой книгой появилась вторая, за ней – третья. После Итачи сделал перерыв в чтении о чудесах моря ради двух томов «Ича-ича», но, вероятно, больше потому, что другой литературы в городке, где они были, в принципе отыскать не сумел.

А еще потом, в один прекрасный день, когда они обедали в тихой придорожной таверне и уже перешли к десерту, Итачи протянул руку и ухватил напарника за нос.

Пальцами. Вот так запросто.

Кисаме не стал… нет-нет, не отрывать ему руку, а хотя бы просто отшатываться, несомненно, из чистого любопытства. За что и пострадал – подержав его каких-то несколько секунд, Итачи совершенно хозяйским жестом придвинул к себе чужой десерт и сожрал его до крошки. От поведения веяло такой абсолютной уверенностью и одновременно такой детскостью, что Кисаме и не вздумал отстаивать свою еду.

\- Это что же такое было, Итачи-сан, - почти смеясь поинтересовался он, глядя, как Итачи отправляет в рот очередной кусок сладкого рулета.

\- Это было вкусно, - с чувством пояснил Итачи. Кисаме пришел в совершенный восторг и оставил поведение напарника без последствий.

Итачи сделал соответствующие выводы, так что в итоге «вкусно» было еще не раз. И всегда прежде, чем отобрать десерт, Итачи цапал напарника за нос, не сильно и не больно. Кисаме не возражал! Кто знает, может, у погибшего клана Учиха была такая традиция, а Итачи, после того, как он этот клан вырезал, не хватает домашнего уюта?

Обычно Кисаме не любил сладкое и заказывал десерт через два раза на третий, но теперь делал это чаще, почти сознательно провоцируя Итачи.

-…она пасть разинула, а я ей – бац! – кулаком по носу! Так эта дура здоровая развернулась и уплыла…

Прочие рыбаки зашумели, выражая кто сомнение в таком способе отогнать акулу, кто – восхищение смелостью естествоиспытателя. Кисаме, невольному свидетелю разговора, взгрустнулось. Сами собой вспомнились полузабытые байки о том, что, якобы, нос у акулы самое слабое место, и если стукнуть по нему покрепче, хвостатая хищница непременно впадет в ступор. И непонятно, от чего тоскливей на сердце: от того, что он, по мнению Итачи, должен реагировать как неразумный хищник, то ли от того, что Итачи поверил в эту детскую выдумку.

Десерты Кисаме заказывать перестал. Из принципа. Соответственно, и за нос его больше не цапали, и жизнь стала чуточку скучнее. Буквально на несколько недель, до тех пор, пока на них с Итачи не выскочили из засады пятеро синоби Скрытого Камня. За напарника Кисаме не беспокоился, тот мог бы справиться и вовсе один, но не избегать же хорошей драки? Отметив краем глаза, что один из соперников Итачи уже с воплями катается по земле, он располовинил одного из «своих» врагов и уже прицелился одним ударом снести головы оставшимся, как вдруг противник Итачи хитро поднырнул ему под локоть, но вместо того, чтобы ударить кунаем или сэнбоном, со всей дури дернул за нос и немедленно отпрыгнул в сторону.

Лицо у него было страшно довольное, и Кисаме вдруг сообразил, что именно его чакру чувствовал пару раз неподалеку от них с Итачи. В том числе и когда они обедали вместе, еще до открытия «правды» об акулах…

Прикончив всех оставшихся противников, Итачи, от которого оригинальные чужие приемы, конечно, не ускользнули, вытер меч и принялся терпеливо ждать, когда же Кисаме, наконец, отсмеется.

\- Легенды не врут, - заключил он, наблюдая, как напарник утирает слезы. – Это определенно действенный способ.

Этим же вечером, когда они ужинали в небольшой гостинице, Кисаме заказал самую большую порцию самого вкусного (по уверениям повара) десерта. И поймал руку Итачи, едва тот потянулся к его носу.

\- Осторожней с рыбацкими байками, Итачи-сан. Неужели вы верите в них на самом деле?

Итачи хмыкнул и ловко увел палочку данго с его тарелки.

\- Я совершенно точно не верю, что ты заказываешь сладости себе, - он улыбнулся одними глазами. – Осторожней с моим десертом, Кисаме.

Кисаме был очарован.


End file.
